


A WEAB caused this

by SyoshoHiataki



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2019 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Endgame WinterIron, In which these loveable idiots adopt an entire crew of children, M/M, Parental Bucky Barnes, Parental Tony Stark, Russian Bucky Barnes, Somewhat not team cap friendly, This was a joke that grew, Tony Stark Bingo 2019, Tony and Bucky get sent to a new world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 21:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyoshoHiataki/pseuds/SyoshoHiataki
Summary: Tony Stark hated stupid but genius villains. Now, he and the infamous Winter Soldier were stuck in an alternate world with different Heroes running around. Needless to say, he and Bucky were going to prove that you don't need a Quirk to be a Hero. After all, he was one.Tony Stark Bingo 2019 - Square A3: Free Space





	1. WEABs man.

**Author's Note:**

> so, this is part of my Tony Stark Bingo 2019. I am excited. It was supposed to be a joke but...it kinda formed legs and ran away.

It was becoming a problem, Tony decided. These two bit knockoff villains needed something better with not just their time but also their money. He was with the Rogues and the New Avengers, in a face off with the villain of the week. This one was calling himself AU and by the gods, Tony wanted to fucking laugh. Okay, he already was and Peter was wheezing alongside Rhodey. The other heroes (seriously, who thought bringing the Rogues back was a good idea?) were watching in confusion alongside the villain. The man huffed, “Don’t laugh at me damn it! I aim to take over this dimension and the next with my fantastic device!”

Here he waved an arm that had some sort of arm guard/nerf gun fusion on it. “The WEAB is the biggest scientific breakthrough of the century!”

Rhodey had to hold onto Tony, “Th-The what?!” he wheezed out.

AU scowled at them through his comically hilarious mask. “The WEAB! It stands for World Exploration and Augmentation!”

Rogers held up a hand. “What does the B stand for then?”

“Still working on that,” AU muttered, looking embarrassed and ignoring the now laughing heroes. Peter was rolling on the ground while Rhodey sat on the ground, clearly not able to take it anymore.

Tony wiped at an eye with his helmet down, clearly to piss off the villain. “Oh I needed that. Thank you.”

AU stomped his foot, “Will you take this seriously!”

“Cute. I am. You seriously think that your little nerf mutant toy can do anything?” Tony said, running an eye over the hilarious looking thing strapped to AU’s back.

AU brought a hand up, holding one end of the device. “Prepare then Doctor Stark!”

The thing that happened next, well, not a single soul could explain it. The device powered up, prompting the heroes to stiffen and Rhodey called out for his best friend. Tony stared in shock at the sight of a jet of glowing yellow light came shooting out of the gun thing and hurling his way at a fast pace. Barnes was the only one who truly reacted by rushing to shove him out of the way but he too got caught in the blast. The last thing Tony thought of was that only villains remember his doctorates.

~~~

Aizawa was not paid enough to deal with this level of bullshit. Not even an hour ago, a strange portal had opened up and dumped two people out onto the courtyard. The students had been evacuated and the two people were now in the infirmary, where apparently Recovery Girl was raising hell over them.

He was sitting in one of the conference rooms (which Present Mic was starting to call this particular room the War Room), waiting to hear about these two unknown people. Mic was next to him, playing some game on his phone while Midnight was flipping through the file that had been created for this. The other teachers were doing things along the same vein until Nedzu came into the room, on the shoulder of one Toshinori Yagi with Recovery Girl on his heels looking furious.

The white animal looked far too chipper for the whole situation, making Aizawa desperately want a cup of the Fix or a vacation for a month. Which one was cheaper to be honest. Nedzu hopped down from Toshinori’s shoulder and went, “Thank you all for coming! As you are aware, we had something amazing happen just a short while ago!”

Recovery Girl hissed from her seat. “Amazing my old ASS Nedzu! I have two men in my infirmary who, in all honesty, should be fucking dead. I have half a mind to have surgeons come out here to get one of them!”

Silence for a good moment before Vlad went, “H-How badly are these men injured?”

Recovery Girl scoffed. “One has a metal arm. Attached to his spine and part of his ribcage. Given the scans I did, it is a miracle the man is alive from how botched the surgery had gone. The other has 75% of his ribcage and sternum replaced with some form of metal/plastic hybrid. Not to mention the amount of nerve damage in his left arm. I am seeing at least a decade’s worth of damage on that one. The other one?” here the older woman shook her head, “The man with the metal arm has been through some hell.”

Midnight was the one who spoke next, “Does it tell us where they came from?”

Toshinori stood tall (or as tall as the skeletal man could) “Well, we can identify both men to be caucasian in ethnicity. The man with the metal arm awoke once, spewing out Russian before subcomming to Recovery Girl’s Quirk side effect. The other man, is still unconscious but we are going to assume Russian as well for the time being.”

Snipe raised a hand, “Do we know how they got in?”

Nedzu shook his head, looking very giddy. “No which in all honesty is the most exciting part!”

Toshinori ignored the insane animal for a hot second, “We are assuming a villain has sent them here. On purpose or accident is still undecided until they wake up.”

Recovery Girl spoke once more, making all attention fall to her. “Which should be soon for one of them.”

Then, all eyes went to Aizawa and Midnight, causing the two heroes to mentally groan. The two of them were the best duo in terms of dealing with potential prisoners before handing them over to the police. With Aizawa’s erasing quirk and Midnight’s knock out gas, they were the best pair for this. Standing, the two of them began to follow Recovery Girl out of the room with Toshinori and Nedzu with them. They made their way down to the infirmary, not a word between them. Aizawa was the one who opened the door, in case either one was awake and violent. Surprisingly, both were awake but not violent. Instead, they were both sitting up and looking at them with wary eyes.

Aizawa made sure to keep his eyes from widening at the sight of the metal arm on display and had to fight to keep the frown off his face at the strange glowing triangle from the other man’s chest. No doubt something with his quirk. The rest of his entourage came in, all of them with different looks on their faces. He noted that Toshinori transformed into his All Might form, no doubt trying to keep his true identity a secret on top of intimidation. Let’s face it. All Might was indimitating in height and stature. Aizawa let his gaze go back to the two visitors and noted that the man with the metal arm was sitting straighter, eyeing them all with an all too familiar gaze.

The other man raised a hand. “Hello. Um, mind telling us what exactly is going on?” he said in English.

Recovery Girl took the reigns on that, “Currently, you two are in the infirmary at UA. I am still trying to convince Nedzu here to let me take you lot to a hospital given what has happened to you and your friend.”

That got them both confused looks. “What do you mean? I feel fine?” the first man spoke, only this time switching to Japanese.

Midnight’s eyes widened a bit. “You are fluent in Japanese?”

“And Italian, Spanish, Mandarin and several other languages.” he responded, shrugging his shoulders.

The metal armed man jolted, looking at him with wide grey eyes. “Wait, does that mean you could understand me?”

Brown eyes took on an amused glint. “Конечно я мог Снежинка. It was rather amusing to hear you mutter about Barton’s parents.”

A faint blush came over the other. “Oh fuck.”

Aizawa coughed, already dreading dealing with these two. “Glad you two cleared that up but mind explaining how on Earth the two of you got onto one of the most secure facilities?”

He crosses his arms, already pulling out his death glare that worked fantastic on villains and wayward students. The two of them barely blinked at the glare. “Well, we were fighting a complete idiot of a man with his so called ray gun and by complete shock to us all, the damn thing worked.”

The metal armed man nodded, “I am really beginning to wonder how. It looked like a children’s toy.”

A set of arms went into the air, “Thank you! And hell the name of it alone was pure comedy gold! As a scientist I am both horrified and impressed that the thing didn’t explode when he used it.”

Nedzu slipped down All Might’s form and sat down on a rolling chair in the (now cramped) room. “Well, that is rather fascinating.”

Much to the Heroes surprise, the other men didn’t so much as blink at Nedzu. Actually, the metal armed man leaned a bit back from the talking animal. In English, he asked, “Are you wanting to take my arm?”

Nedzu blinked in confusion. “Why on Earth would I want your arm?”

He let out a sigh of relief as the other man cracked up. “You’ve been around Rocket too much.”

Grey eyes narrowed. “He keeps wanting to steal it! He even dropped a duffle bag FULL of cash demanding to buy it. Doesn’t matter what I do. Hell I even gave him one of the other ones! He didn’t want that one. If it is on my body, he fucking wants my arm!”

That caused a new wave of laughter to come out. “Seriously?! He didn’t want a spare arm? Oh that’s hilarious.”

The metal armed man crossed his arms, looking like he was pouting. “I eventually had to sic Gamora on him to leave me alone. Shooting at him only made him want it more.”

Midnight’s face was showing how horrified she was finding this whole thing, alongside All Might. Recovery Girl mearly looked resigned while Nedzu was confused. Aizawa was praying to any deity listening that today was the last time he had to deal with these men. Midnight, thankfully, stepped up.

“Um, that’s wonderful but who are you?”

That got the laughing to stop. The two men gave her looks of varying emotions. The man with the glowing triangle pointed at himself. “You mean you don’t recognize this face?”

She shook her head, “Should we?”

Growing more concerned, the man went, “Tony. Tony Stark. Ringing any bells? Iron Man?”

All of the heroes sent looks to each other. The man, Tony, waved his arms around. “Stark Industries!!! Come on, I’m world famous!”

The other man gently spoke, “Stark. I don’t think we are home. I think that the idiot’s gun actually worked worked.”

Tony whipped his head back to him. “You can’t be serious Barnes! There is no way that we actually fell into an Alternate Reality!”

He whipped his head back to the heroes. “What year is it?”

Blinking, they all looked at each other before Aizawa went, “30xx.”

“I’m sorry what?”

“It’s the year, 30xx. You are currently in the infirmary of the prestigious Hero school, UA.” Aizawa told him.

The two sat there before the man called Barnes went, “Ох, блядь, все это.”

Tony flopped back onto the bed. “Todo, I don’t think we are in Kansas anymore.”

Well, today just got that much more fun….


	2. A meeting of Worlds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quirks are brought up and Tony learns a thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me forever to figure out how exactly this was going to go. This was the closest I got. Enjoy

Tony wished desperately that whatever God he had pissed off, to just PLEASE knock it the fuck off already. He was sitting in a conference room, wearing something other than his flight suit with Barnes sitting next to him in a decent henley and some jeans. Food was placed in front of them and they both went straight for the coffee that was there. Barnes muttered that it wasn’t the good stuff in Russian which prompted Tony to bite back a chuckle. Seriously, the man was hilarious when he didn’t have a 250 pound Red White and Blue shadow. Across from them were other so called Heroes that apparently taught at this establishment. Seriously, a school to teach children how to be heroes. Tony already was running ideas in his head on how he could try and get as many Enhanced children back home on board with this idea.

Barnes was watching both the heroes and the environment, subtly tapping binary against cup. Which in all honesty was genius for no doubt these people knew morse and tapping in binary was his way to let Tony know what he was seeing. Tony was responding back by tapping against his own mug of coffee. It was very interesting and it gave Tony ideas for when they get back. Seriously, meetings were going to be even fucking better now that he could have an actual conversation with Barnes.

Both of their attention went to the door, watching it open to reveal the talking animal that had introduced itself as Nedzu. He came in on the shoulder of the black haired man from before, followed by the woman wearing BDSM gear. Seriously, Tony would pay to have her try and talk to Rogers. From the look on Barnes’s face, he had the same thought. It had become kind of a game with the New Avengers to have them wear shirts or clothes that would make the “good” old Captain turn scarlet and sputter. (Tony was amused and miffed that Rhodey was winning by wearing a Janelle Monae vagina pants shirt. Rogers nearly fainted right then.) The two of them kept it off their faces as everyone sat down. The little animal hopped onto the table, looking very amused.

“Everyone, may I direct you to our guests!” here he waved a paw toward them.

Tony stood up, already plastering on his press smile. “Hello. My name is Tony Stark. I am also known as Iron Man.” he waved a hand at the still form of Barnes. “This is James Barnes known as the Winter Soldier. We would like to thank you for letting us stay here until we find a way back to our own dimension. Until then, we will help out where we can.”

That got some people murmuring to their neighbors. One with blond hair raised his hand, “What exactly can you help us with?”

Tony beamed at him, “We are both trained individuals. I am better at science than him but I guarantee your students are in safe hands with him looking over security.”

That made one of them snort. Tony and Barnes turned too look at the strange cyberpunk cowboy sitting at the table. “How are you trained? Sorry but I can’t trust you two to help look over the children.”

Oh Tony liked this one but also wanted to throw something at him. Barnes rolled his neck, letting out some pops. He pointed at Tony first. “This man is the more dangerous out of the two of us. Don’t deny it Stark.” he cut off the genius with a raised hand, “you have 12 doctorates on top of your experience. Hydra wanted to either kill you or try to have you join.”

Tony grumbled but stood up straight when the BDSM woman gave them both a look, “Okay. I trust you for now. But what are you trained in? And what are your Quirks?”

Tony blinked. “Quirks?”

The blond man from before chuckled, “Of course. Different world. Sorry, she was asking what your powers are?”

Silence before Barnes went, “What do you mean by power? Like, are you asking if we are Enhanced?”

Tony watched as they all took on different looks of shock and confusion. This time, the tall blond in the corner went, “You mean...you are quirkless?”

Tony decided to take the reigns, glad that his time running SI has come in handy. “If you are asking if we have powers, then no we don’t. Unless,” here he looked to the super soldier, “the serum counts?”

Barnes shrugged, “I mean, it can? Technically I am Enhanced and not just because of the arm.”

The first blond screeched out, making people cover their ears and glare at him. “Wait, WAIT. You are telling me that you two,” he pointed to each one, “are heroes without powers?? I call bullshit.”

Tony narrowed his eyes at that one. “We are heroes. Just because we don’t have powers doesn’t make us any less.”

Barnes leaned forward, thumbing the hidden knife on his sleeve. “And technically I am Enhanced. That’s what you were asking.”

The loud blond glared. “Then what is your Quirk?”

Barnes grinned, looking slightly feral. Tony sat back down, knowing this was going to be entertaining. “Well, by Quirk do you mean being kidnapped, tortured, experimented on and brainwashed by an insane Nazi organization and turned into a fucking murder puppet then yeah, I got that.”

People turned deathly quiet as well as horrified. Tony leaned back in his seat. “Oh, don’t forget that they had you on ice for most of that. 70 years Terminator.”

Oh now that got people to scream. The BDSM woman stood up, “What the FUCK?!”

Barnes shrugged once more. “Yeah, can’t forget that. Hello, my name is James Barnes. I was drafted into the US Army in 1942. I was captured by enemy soldiers later that year and have been in their hands until 2014 when I was broken out of their control by one Captain America. Aka my target. My mission.”

The room got quiet and the first blond went, “Holy shit.”

Barnes leaned back, plopping a foot on the table and idly fiddling with a butterfly knife. Tony knew that those were the starting signs of the other man’s anxiety acting up so, he took the crowd back to him. “And I am quirkless as well. No enhancement here. The only thing I have is this.”

Here he knocked on the Arc Reactor that was on his chest. “This is an Arc Reactor. I officially had one implanted into my chest when I got captured by enemy terrorists. I had gotten shrapnel in the chest and the good doctor that they had kidnapped managed to fix me up for the most part. Ran around with a car battery attached to my chest for 3 days until I made an arc reactor and had it implanted. Been running around with one ever since.”

He took in the looks of horror on all of their faces. Tony looked over to his other “quirkless” man when he tapped on his wrist. “Don’t forget on how you broke out кукла.”

“Oh right. I made a suit.”

The black haired man from before cocked his head to the side. “A suit?”

Tony grinned, “Yep. Made from scraps and god knows what. Blasted my ass out of that cave and destroyed what I could. Got home and began making a better suit. Currently, I have the Mark L Armor on me.”

A scrawny looking man with a yellow metal helmet pointed at him. “Uh, what armor?”

Tony smirked, standing up and tapping on the triangle of his reactor. The next thing, he felt the smooth and firm weight of the armor coming out and covering him. He rolled his shoulders back when the armor crawled down his spine. A relaxed sigh left his lips when the helmet formed around his head, making him close his eyes in relief as a fair blue light tickled his eyelids. Standing tall, Tony opened his eyes to look at his HUD, grinning at the looks of shock on all of the heroes. Barnes stood up next to him, giving his right arm a tap with his left. The metal gave a faint tinny sound, making Tony’s grin transform into a smile. The hero with the metal helmet went, “Oh my God.”

Tony tilted his head to the side. “It’s nanotech. Very easy to make by the way.”

“Easy?!” the guy slammed his hands to the table, standing up, “We haven’t even begun to get close to making nanotech and yet, here you are running around with an entire suit of armor MADE out of the stuff!! W-Who even made it?!”

“I did.” Tony said, shrugging and letting the little bots go back into their home. 

The armour bleed back into the reactor, making Tony miss them already. This time, they all looked to the animal on the table, for it was laughing. It twas enough to make Tony let Barnes shoot the damn thing. Rocket was so much better. The animal clapped its paws together.

“Brilliant! This is fantastic! Stark-san! Would you and Barnes-san be willing to help teach our students until we find you a way back home?”

That got the others to basically riot. They were all shouting over each other.

“You can’t be serious Nedzu!”

“They aren’t even registered heroes!”

“One admitted to being a fucking assassin!”

The man in the corner stood up and went, “ENOUGH!”

Tony raised his eyebrows at how fast the room fell back to silence. The man came up to the table, giving both visiting men a look. “While I am not exactly agreeing to the principal, I have to say. These two might be what we need here at UA.”

Tony blinked and then looked at the animal. That was the principal of the school? Okay, Tony was going to take it. He had seen some shit himself. Nedzu (if that’s the thing’s name) grinned. “If my calculations are correct, then they will help our newest batch of heroes go far!”

Tony watched as the blond cockapoo looking man groan, cradling his head in his hands. “We’re fucked.”

Barnes gave Tony a grin, relaying that this might not be so bad. Hey, the thing Tony saw was that he was the one not in charge of paperwork. Might as well have some fun….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, the kids meet and greet


	3. Two against 40. Should be fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.....it's been a while. I'm sorry. I've been a bit busy in my real life. Moving, getting a new job. getting shit ready to TRY an go back to school. It's been a time let me tell you and I finally have the chance to actually write. So, here you guys go. Enjoy this 6,000+ chapter. Sorry it took a bit

Izuku was excited. Today, his class was going to do an exercise that required teamwork and focus. He hoped he got paired with Uraraka again but he was happy with just about anyone. As long as it wasn't Kaachan or Mineta he was happy. He managed to bite back his mumbling as they made their way to Training Ground Gamma aka the Fake City. Aizawa looked worse today for some reason, giving the class a look over.

They finally stopped at the main intersection of the city, seeing Civil Bots roaming the streets. Izuku felt rather giddy only to freeze at the sight of Class B making their way towards them. Monoma was the first one to speak to them (as always). “Well, if it isn’t the fantastic Class A. How dreadful it is that we have to share a training exercise with you.”

Class A ignored that and when Kendo came over and chopped him in the neck. Izuku watched with a concerned yet resigned look. Kaminari went, “Seriously, how the hell does he not have a broken neck yet from how often Kendo corrals him?”

Even Class B shook their heads and began to ponder. Their focus went back to their teachers when Vlad King coughed. “Alright, welcome to Gamma City. Today you all are going to learn how to work with different people whose quirk may or may not complement your own. You will be split into teams of four. You may or may not end up with people from your class. Get over it.”

Here he sent a small glare to Monoma, who simply huffed. Aizawa came up next. “Your objective today is that there are two villains running around the city. You have to use your team to track them down and arrest them. There is a catch,” the students all stood up straighter, “the villains in question are Quirkless.”

A bark of laughter rang loud, prompting everyone to look over to see Bakugou grinning somewhat evilly. “Quirkless? I mean, why not make them Civil-Bots? Give us something of a challenge.”

Students stood there, shifting uncomfortably in silence. Kendo looked like she was about to commit murder while some others were looking like they somewhat agreed with the living bomb. Izuku gritted his teeth and slowly breathed in. It wouldn't be good to start out the exercise throwing the ash blond through a skyscraper or two. Aizawa glared at his second most problematic student. “The challenge is to arrest them. The team who captures both of them will automatically pass the Hero Course.”

That? That got them all to stare at their teachers with shock and to send each other looks. Vlad looked down at the small clipboard he was carrying. “The teams are going to be the following:

Midoriya, Monoma, Jiro, Sato  
Shoji, Momo, Ojiro, Setstuna  
Todoroki, Bakugou, Sero, Kendo  
Tetsutetsu, Mina, Kodai, Kaminari  
Mineta, Kamakiri, Iida, Koda  
Tokoyami, Awase, Kuriorio, Pony  
Tsuburabra, Uraraka, Tsuyu, Manga  
Komori, Shishida, Aoyama, Hakagure  
Kirishima, Shiozaki, Kaibara, Shoda  
Reiko, Juzo, Bondo, Rin.”

The students all began to move around, matching up with their teammates and forming groups. Izuku had to bite back a smile as he saw that the girls’ were thankful that none of them wound up on a team with Mineta. Said purple haired teen was weeping from next to Iida, who was clearly regretting everything. Aizawa nodded and began to pass out communicators. “They are all linked to each other and to Central Command. As you look for your targets, you will have to give us more information to fully find out who these men are. We are trying to make it as real as we can for you. Don't fuck up.”

They all got their comms and watched as the teachers went into a building not far from the main intersection. Aizawa turned to give them all one last thing. “As soon as we enter this building, the exercise starts. They have ways to knock you out of said exercise by making you “dead”. Don’t wind up dead for you automatically fail.”

Once more, an uncomfortable silence fell on the students and with deliberate steps, the black haired man went into the building. Izuku looked at his team, about to suggest that they go look for their targets in the other end of the city when a gunshot rang out followed by a thump. Everyone turned to look to see Momo now laying on the ground, strange red fluid spreading from her chest. Iida snapped out of it. “SNIPER!!”

Everyone scrambled for cover. Izuku looked back behind him to see Momo just, laying there. Gritting his teeth, he was about to go back to grab her when another shot rang out. His green eyes went wide at the sight of Todoroki hitting the ground, clearly unconscious as more of the red goo like substance covering the left side of his face. “TODOROKI!” he called out.

Surprisingly enough, Monoma grabbed his wrist and made him take cover behind a car. “Are you insane?! Wait, don’t answer that.” the blond growled at him.

The two of them sat behind the car, peering out when they could. Behind the car next to them was Tsuyu and Bondo, both looking determined but scared. Izuku thunked his head against the car door. “Okay, should have known that something like this was going to happen.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Monoma asked, slowly peeking from behind the car to try and spot the sniper. 

Izuku pulled out a small notepad, writing as fast as he could on it. “Look, Nedzu is a mixed bag of nuts. So, he probably didn’t hire just some random Quirkless civilian who could potentially become a “villain” for students in the Hero Course.”

Monoma sat back down, pressing himself against the metal of the car. “Of course. He probably found someone with a very nice skill set. Probably military?”

Izuku wrote down that, “Seems to be a working theory.”

Tsuyu didn’t even fumble for her communicator. “Command, come in. We have a sniper on us. Perhaps one of our targets?”

Monoma glared at her but didn’t say a word. Vlad King responded, making all of the still “alive” students perk up a bit. 

“We have verification that one of the targets has sniper training. Any other information?”

Groaning, the Copycat ran a hand down his face and jumped when Izuku responded to the teacher. “Any one of them with a potential military background?”

Vlad seemed to be surprised when he responded with, “One. Former United States Army.”

Izuku turned and grinned at Monoma. “You were right.”

“Of course I was right! I am after all-”

“Yes yes, Class B but we need to move and find the rest of our team.” Izuku muttered, rolling onto the balls of his feet to look through the window of the car to try and see an opening. He clicked onto the comm, going “Jiro-san. Sato-san? Where are you?”

Jiro responded, “In the alleyway. Sato is with me. We are behind the dumpster. We can’t see you.”

Izuku flickered his eyes around and spotted the alley the rest of his team was hiding in. “I have Monoma. We are behind the red car 45 degrees from your location. See you soon.”

He wrapped an arm around Monoma’s waist, giving him a grin. “Hold on.”

Monoma looked confused. “Wait, what do you mean hold on!”

 

The last word became a scream as Izuku activated his quirk and let off with a kick, jumping over the car at rapid speed. He hit the otherside of it and used it as a springboard to launch across the street at high speeds. He skidded into the alleyway, hoping that he wasn’t going to need to buy new shoes again (he was running into the problem of killing the rubber on his shoes with One for All on). Monoma swatted at him to let go and held onto the wall with a bit of a shake to his frame. Izuku mumbled out an apology while Jiro spoke up. 

“So, we already lost Momo and Todoroki. The guy is good. I am guessing that the target is anywhere from 500 to 800 yards out given how fast they got taken out. And I am basing it off the sound of the gunshots.” she said, moving to glare around the corner of the building.

Sato grunted, hooking his thumbs into his belt. “Well he could be long gone now. Besides,” here he nodded to Izuku, “Thanks to him we know that he has military training. He is going to be a tough cookie.”

Izuku waved to Monoma, “Actually he was the one who figured that out. I just got confirmation from command.”

A faint blush came over the other teen and he coughed. “Yeah well, we aren’t going to find him chatting it up in an alley. Come on, let’s go see if we can figure out where his little nest is. He couldn’t have gone far.”

As they made their way out of the alley, they could see the still forms of Momo and Todoroki on the ground. It was enough to make Izuku clench his fists and take the next step forward. He could see other teams coming out of hiding and slowly approach the two fallen heroes. Mina was the one who came over to look at Momo’s “body.”

She frowned, tilting her head to the side. “Uh, guys?”

She looked back up and moved to stand exactly where Momo stood before she got shot. She looked in what seemed like a random direction before placing her finger on her chest. She slowly moved it away from herself and apparently made a line to the sky. Bakugou came up, looking down her arm in the direction she was pointing. “Seems like the bullet came from that direction.” she said, a small frown on her face.

Iida came up next, squatting down to look at the “wound” on Todoroki. “Well, that one did.”

He looked back up to the crowd. “Todoroki was clear across the street and was behind two other students when he got shot. There is no way that it came from the same sniper.”

Kendo frowned. “Unless they are really good. Sensei said that he has military training right?”

They all nodded, sending each other looks. Bakugou spat on the ground. “Look, we can find this coward. Given that he is a sniper he is probably shit at hand to hand. Especially against those with quirks.”

It took everything in Izuku not to shake the living bomb and scream in his face. The green haired teen had heard a few things about the U.S Military but he knew one thing. No fucking way would they let someone fall short of hand to hand combat. Even in this day and age, all military had to learn hand to hand. The other students though seemed to agree with Bakugou and Hakagure bounced up. “We can probably track the bullets back and find the nest?”

That got a few agreements and right before they all moved, another shot rang out and hit the invisible girl right in the back. She squeaked before hitting the ground, clearly unconscious. Kirishima screamed out, “RUN!”

They all moved, running to take cover once more and to just get out of the way. Ojiro shouted out, “Wait! We can’t leave her!”

Shoji grabbed his arm and dragged him along, running as fast as he could. Izuku watched with wide eyes as Mineta got taken out next, the shortest teen had turned to take cover only to get shot. Right in the side of his head. He hit the ground after a small spin, the red goo covering most of his face. They all ran as fast as the could away from the scene, wondering who the hell they were fighting against…

~~~~

1,000 or so yards away sat one James “Bucky” Barnes in a second story apartment. A lit cigarette hanging out of his mouth as he chuckled. His rifle was sitting next to him and on his own comm link, Tony Stark was going on about how easy it was to hack into the students comms.

“You would think that it would be harder to hack into this but it was harder to get into Shield. And it took me only 10 minutes to do that!”

Bucky shook his head as he cleaned up his little nest. Collecting the bullet casings, sweeping off any and all ash from his cigarette and packing up his rifle. “But they never had to deal with you Doll.”

“You always say the sweetest thing Tasty Freeze.” Tony replied back, humor decorating his tone.

Bucky finished cleaning up, making sure nothing was left behind. As he left the single room out the window, he had to smile. Even though Hydra fucked him up royally, there was something soothing over using the skills to help teach new heroes. With one last chuckle, he pulled up the mask and rolled his shoulders. Stepping off the fire escape, he began to run across the buildings. As he hopped to another roof, Tony came back on.

“Looks like you have a couple of teams heading in the direction of your little nest. How do you feel about saying hello?” 

Behind his mask, a new smile broke out across Bucky’s face. “My ma raised me to be a gentlemen. Would be rude of me not to say hi to the neighborhood kids.”

On the radio, Tony cackled and Bucky dropped down onto the street. Things were going to get wild….

~~~~~

Kaminari knew something was wrong. The rest of his team was slowly making their way down a street, hoping to find the sniper that took out the others. Iida was constantly moving his head left and right, hoping to catch the “villain”. Koda was clearly out of his element since there weren’t any animals nearby and the only option available were bugs. Downside to the bugs? They weren’t very helpful. Koda explained that bugs were smart but they tended to get confused easily so, while great for directions, bad at telling if they saw some dude running around with a gun. Kaminari felt a tightness in his shoulders as the three of them continued on. Iida’s hero costume clanked along with his steps, slowly but surely getting on the electric user’s nerve. They passed a small diner and something glinted on the window. Pausing, the blond turned to look at the diner and frowned at the window. The glint came back and he squinted to get a better look. His brown eyes widened as he saw it was the reflection off something, or someone. He turned around as something crashed onto the street.

The three heroes turned to see a man standing on a destroyed car. Kaminari’s eyes were wide at the sight. Brown hair curtained his face but what really threw him off was the black face mask. It covered the bottom half of his face and the black smears on his eyes really drove how...cold his eyes were. The man stood up straight, rolling his shoulders back. The thing that was glinting was the man’s left arm. It was entirely made of metal and the man’s black leather shirt had the left arm cut off to show that it was metal. Knives were strapped to his thighs and to be perfectly honest, it was not doing well on the electric user’s poor bisexual heart. Iida took a step towards the man.

“You there! You are under arrest! Please, comply and desist!”

The man cocked his head to the side and then, he responded, “Иди трахни себя.”

Iida frowned, “Wh-”

The man shot forward, faster than any one of them was expecting. Koda squeaked and dove to the side, hitting the ground with a solid thud. Kaminari rushed to the other side as Iida barely dodged a fist to the head. Iida swung a leg up, using the engines in his legs to build up momentum. The man caught the leg with his left arm and swung Iida into the diner. The blond growled, “Okay, new plan.”

He ran at the villian and grabbed onto the man’s metal arm, sending him a smirk. “Sorry about this dude.”

Grey eyes went wide for a second as the teen turned on his quirk. Several thousand volts of electricity went through them both. Kaminari was surprised when he got thrown off and he managed to straighten himself out to see the man staggering back, his left arm hanging limply at his side. “Alright! It worked!” the blond cheered.

Grey eyes met his brown ones and then, the man stood tall while rolling his left arm and flexing the fingers. Kaminari stood there, “W-what the?”

He grunted as the man pulled out a small pistol and shot him in the chest. The last thing the blond thought was “Aizawa was going to kill him.”

~~~

Iida came out through the window he had been thrown through to see Kaminari hit the ground, red goo covering his chest. The man turned on his heel and casually shot Koda between the eyes. Giving out a fairly decent war cry, Iida shot forward, launching off the ground to kick the man in the head only to have him once again grab him by the leg. Iida grunted as his back hit the ground and was surprised when the villain didn’t let go. Instead, the villain gave him a glare and shot him in the head and the chest. Iida simply laid there and for some reason, was falling unconscious. He really really hated this man….

~~~~

Bucky popped his neck and gently tapped on the comm in his ear. “Stark? You alright?”

“ABOUT FUCKING TIME!!!”

Bucky tilted his head, wincing as the younger man screamed in his ear. The genius continued on, “You have two teams inbound!!! One of them is the bomb kid!”

Bucky sighed, turning his head to look down the street. “Anything else I should be worried about?”

“The two kids that can harden up are also heading your way. Seems a lot of them are split from their teams.”

Bucky took a look at his vibrainum arm. “Well, let’s show them how vibranium works then?”

Tony could only go, “How in the hell did you become Shuri’s favorite?”

Bucky chuckled, moving to stand directly in the middle of the street. “Because I told her that I liked science and was a willing test subject for her videos. Remind me to have her show you the one with T’challa learning about his new suit.”

Tony couldn’t help but laugh…

~~~~

Tetsutetsu came around the corner, nearly skidding into a wall and then he had to freeze at the sight of the man. Tetsutetsu knew villains (having been targeted enough by the League) and this guy, he was one. Everything from his posture to his outfit SCREAMED “I’m a bad guy. Run!”

Gritting his teeth, the metal based hero stood tall. The man tilted his head to the side, not showing any emotion. A voice from behind Tetsutetsu made him jump. 

“Bro? What’s...oh.”

Kirishima came up to stand next to him, eyes widening at the sight of the fallen heroes a few feet away.

A deep growl came next then an explosion. Both Tetsutetsu and Kirishima covered their faces with an arm when Bakugou blew past them, giving out a roar. The man on the street merely backhanded the living bomb with his metal hand, not caring that he sent the teen through a building. The other two heroes looked at each other, turned on their quirks and charged…

~~~

Bakugou groaned as he sat up, feeling like All Might had curb stomped his head into the ground. He was on the ground floor of some office building, broken glass and desks were around him, showing how he had entered the building. Moving to get up, he took note: his momentum could be used against him in unfair ways. He managed to get out of the offices and looked out across the street with blurry eyes. Red eyes went wide at the sight of the metal guy being used as a baseball bat to send Shitty Hair careening back. The villain threw the metal guy after the red head, pulling out a pistol. Bakugou didn’t have time to shout out a warning for the next thing was horrific. 

The guy shot at Shitty Hair, right in the head and chest. The metal guy stood up, roaring out “KIRISHIMA!” before the villain rushed at him. The guy used his own metal arms to fight off the hero and broke through the guy’s quirk. He bashed metal guy’s face to his knee and once the quirk shattered, he shot him in the back of the head twice. Letting the hero’s body hit the ground with a solid thump, he went to run down a side street. 

Growling, Bakugou got up to give chase when something grabbed at his wrist. He turned around, ready to blast whoever it was to Hell when he stopped. Uraraka stood there, a determined look in her eyes. Before he could snarl at her, she reached up and slowly removed his comm. He gave her a look as she gently placed it on the ground and beckoned him to follow her. Confused, he followed her until they were in a side alley off the office he had been sent into.

She looked around before going, “I think the comms got hacked.”

Red eyes went wide before narrowing. “Explain.” he grumbled out.

Uraraka nodded, “Okay so I thought it was weird that immediately after Aizawa went start, we get shot at. As well as several of our big hitters get taken out as soon as the exercise begins?”

Bakugou stared at her before going, “And the last of Four-Eyes team got taken out just a little bit before the Wonder Twins did.”

She snapped her fingers. “Exactly. We are all spread out across the city. How would he know where to go? Also,” here she held up her pointer finger, “Sensei said there were two of them. We know where one of them is. Where is the other?”

Bakugou let out a swear, “Those sacks of poorly packaged horse shit!!!”

She nodded, “So, I have a plan. We take out the brawn,”

“Then the brain has to fight.” he finished, eyes growing wide. He then grinned before grasping her shoulders. “Cheeks you are a fucking genius.”

“I wouldn't go that far!” she said, a blush adorning her face.

Laughing, Bakugou lead the way out and began to give chase to the asshole killing off the heroes…

~~~~

Bucky ran over some roofs before he changed directions, moving to hit the ground. “Barnes? What’s up?” Tony asked from his ear piece.

Bucky turned a corner, moving to climb up a fire escape. “I have a tail. Can’t tell who it is yet.”

“A tail? Oh those clever kids.” Tony said, letting out a snort.

Bucky tilted his head to the side. “Care to share?”

“Your tails are Bakugou and Uraraka. Bomb boy and Gravity girl. Their comms haven’t moved from their spot for at least five minutes. Uraraka longer so no doubt she figured it out first.” the genius said, the faint sound of keyboard typing coming through the link.

A grunt came from the Soldier as he heaved himself up onto another roof, “That’s great but I can’t seem to shake them.”

“No you want them to find you. There is a difference oh Frozen One.”

That got Bucky to laugh. “Alright you caught me. I want them to catch me. I’m having fun! Can you blame me?”

Tony laughed once again. “No I can’t. Just try not to scare them too much alright?”

“Who do you take me for? Falcon?” Bucky said, dropping down into the street. He rushed out to the center of the street and turned on his heel to get a good look at the two young heroes.

Bakugou with his black and orange hero costume and grenade looking gauntlets (Bucky could hear Tony scoff and mutter about better quality in his ear) with Uraraka wearing her black and pink hero costume sans her helmet. The two of them stood across from Bucky, snarls and frowns on their faces. Bucky rolled his left shoulder and working out any kinks in his neck. The two teens shifted their weight, each of them bringing their arms up in ways to their quirks. Bakugou pushed his arms back, ready to fly off the handle while Uraraka had her arms out in front, ready to press her fingertips together. 

Bucky stood tall and narrowed his eyes. He raised his right hand and motioned to the heroes. “Come.” he said, letting his Russian accent come through.

With a deep snarl, Bakugou blasted towards Bucky again. The assassin took a step forward, rising his left arm up to hit the livin bomb again only for Bakugou to send a blast with his right hand to dodge in midair. The boy’s steel toed boot came flying at Bucky with impressive speed but the former assassin smirked from behind his mask and caught the foot with his right hand. Using the momentum, Bucky spun with Bakugou and threw him back towards Uraraka. Bucky watched with a narrowed gaze and Uraraka ducked under the blond hero, reaching up to brush her fingers against him as he flew over her. The living bomb smirked at her and she returned it as she stood back up straight. 

Bucky narrowed his eyes as Bakugou used his now weightless body to his advantage. He quickly thrusted his hands behind him, letting off a decent sized explosion to then propel himself back at Bucky with TWICE the speed. It was then Bucky was thankful for all of the so called training exercises with Tony and his crew. Seriously, Rhodey had a mean streak 5 miles wide. He dodged the teen only to have forgotten about one Uraraka. Bucky’s eyes went wide at the sight of a CAR being thrown at him. Deciding to say fuck it and get truly serious, Bucky allowed himself to fall a bit more into the Winter Soldier mindset. The man reached up on his lower back to grab one of the “sticky” bombs Tony had made for him earlier. He vaulted over the car, placing his hand on the side of the vehicle with the bomb on it. He hit the ground running, not flinching at the explosion going on behind him. Clearly this was shocking to the girl but she rolled with it by rushing over to a street light and ripping it off the ground. She brought it up to her shoulder and threw it like a javelin at him. To which the Soldier spun on his heel to dodge it and still run at her. 

Uraraka went to dodge the fist only to attempt to block the knee now coming at her. She fell back from the force of the hit and then tried to fight back, hand to hand. The Soldier took note that she was pretty decent in hand to hand but his experience quickly steamrolled that. He broke through her guard quickly and blocked any attempt to touch him with all five fingers. After a few well placed kicks, Uraraka hit the ground with a solid thud. Bucky didn’t give her time to recover and went to shoot her in the head when his instincts screamed at him to move. He threw himself forward, hitting the ground and rolling back up to see the light post from earlier lodging itself into a nearby building. 

The metal armed man gave a glare to Bakugou, who threw said light in the first place. Uraraka brought her hands up, albeit a bit shakily, and finally cancelled her quirk on the post. She moved to her feet, coming to rest beside Bakugou, who was all but frothing at the mouth. Bucky chuckled, standing up straight. “Well, I do have to say, you two work well together.”

Bakugou snarled at him. “Fuck you.”

Bucky shrugged, “Sorry kid. You must be at least 18 to ride.”

In his ear, Tony was wheezing and from the sound of it, thumping his fist on his desk. Uraraka turned neon red with how much she was blushing while Bakugou looked murderous. “YOU-!”

He didn’t get a chance to finish for Bucky went and shot Uraraka in the forehead. As she fell backwards, her eyes fell to her partner and Bakugou couldn’t help himself. “URARAKA!!!”

He reached for her when something hit him hard in the chest. He stumbled back, falling to his knees as he realized he got shot. As his body pitched forward, his slowly blackening vision fell onto Uraraka’s form. He weakly reached out and let his fingers rest on her wrist before he finally blacked out. Bucky rolled his shoulders and popped his neck. He then turned and ran for the nearest alleyway to begin to hide. As he did so, he went “I do love how you added Midnight’s knock out gas into these paint bullets. Definitely makes it more real.”

Tony gasped “Snowflake, you are hilarious and I am using that line later.”

The Soldier chuckled and disappeared inside of a department store, fully melting into the background…..

~~~~~

Izuku stopped moving towards the sounds of the explosions and looked in the other direction, making his teammates stop in their rus as well. Frowning, the green haired teen flickered his gaze between each direction explosions had been heard in. After a few moment and each of teammates looking at each other with confused looks, Izuku brought a hand up to his comm and went, “You are listening in aren’t you?”

The three other heroes jumped at the new voice came through, “Finally! Was getting bored here with just Tasty Freeze here giving me running commentary. Tell me, what finally clued you in?”

Izuku glared, looking up at the sky. “The explosions. I know Kaachan’s explosions and they are never 15 seconds apart. Not like that.”

A chuckle came through the comm, “Well color me impressed.”

Monoma scowled, “Who are you then?”

“Ah the copycat speaks! I would like to introduce myself as the Mechanic.”

Jirou crossed her arms, moving closer to Izuku. “And what exactly do you fix?”

“I aim to fix your broken system little Miss Radio.” the voice purred.

Sato tightened his jaw. “What exactly is broken that means for you to fix it?”

This time, the Mechanic let out a rather dark chuckle. “Why that’s easy Sugar Plum! How you get the heroes to their spots! How that blatant racism still exists in both people with Quirks and people without! I have a laundry list and it all starts with you. So, I suggest you put on your adult pants or your brown pants. For shit is going to hit the goddamn fan. Figure it out. You kids won’t see the end of the hour.”

With that, the comm went dead. Izuku growled and threw his out of his ear, stomping it into the ground with more force than needed. Monoma rubbed at his face. “Great so we have a hacker as well. Guess this means we are now cut off from base and will be running blind.”

Jirou used one of her jacks to listen into the ground, “Well, all of the explosions stopped so, that means their distraction is over and I am going to give a guess that our Lord Explosion Murder got taken out too.”

Izuku crossed his arms, using one to support the other as he tugged on his lower lip. “One is clearly skilled as a field agent while the other is more than likely holed up somewhere with internet. No doubt ruining all of our chances to get a hold of the teachers.”

Sato hooked his thumbs onto the belt of his hero costume, “So what’s the plan then?”

Monoma hummed, “Perhaps then we should find some of the others and use what we have left to actually form a plan of attack.”

Izuku shook his head, “Not a good idea. No doubt that’s something they have planned. They broke themselves up like this. Their brains is hiding out while the brawn is on the field. We find the brain and we have a better chance. The so called Mechanic is sending the field agent out to pick us off.”

Monoma groaned, slapping his hand against his face. “That’s why those guys got picked off in the beginning.”

Jirou gritted her teeth. “And no doubt those now currently dead were of a threat level.”

Monoma let out a sigh. “So what does that mean? For far down on the scale are we?”

At that point the hero fanboy piped in, “Not high up from what I can gather.”

Here he pointed at each of his teammates, explaining why.

“Jirou is fantastic with her jacks but lacks any decent hand to hand combat as well as protection against sniping. Threat level, 4. Would be lower without her support gear.”

“Monoma is a threat level 0. Since our opponents do not have quirks of any kind, your quirk is useless and you do not have any hand to hand combat to speak of.”

“Sato would be rather difficult once he intakes sugar but then again, his IQ drops and so get him in the right spot, you basically can ram him into a wall. Thus knocking him out of the running.”

Finally he pointed at himself. “I break bones like it is apparently going out of style according to Recovery Girl. I would no doubt compensate trying to fight this man hand to hand and do more damage to myself since I am not super great at hand to hand. With Full Cowl active, hit me in the correct spot and I can go careening into a building. Therefore knocking me out of the running.”

There was a brief moment of silence before Jirou went, “You do end up hurting yourself more than others Midoriya.”

Said teen sweatdropped, “I know. It’s a hazard.”

Before any of them could comment, Jirou gasped and hit the ground. A red spot was growing on her back, making the others panic. Sato turned his head to see where the fire was coming from only to be shot in the head. Izuku went to grab Monoma only to see him get three consecutive hits in the stomach. The blond was out cold before he hit the ground. Izuku clenched his fists, waiting for the shot only to freeze at the sight of his opponent. The man came out of the shadows, holding a simple pistol in his hand. The man reached up and popped his lower mask off of his face.

The grin he had was feral. There was no other way to describe it. Izuku did the smart thing and hold his hands up, giving the man his hardest glare. The man tilted his head to the side, “You were smart in your assessment маленький but here is where you were wrong.”

The man took a step closer. “You are higher on the threat level due to that big brain of yours.”

Izuku slowly gave the man a middle finger, prompting a laugh. He didn’t have a chance to respond for he suddenly spun on his heel to dodge a punch from behind him. Coming out of the alley was none other than Shoji Mezo. The tallest teen of Class A rolled his shoulders back and proceeded to punch at the man again, only this time, growing out more hands. It was clear that the would be killer was not used to fighting a guy who could grow more arms. He went to dodge only to have three hands grab at him, successfully pinning him to the ground. Two hands went around his right arm and one grasped onto his thigh. He tried to buck them off only for two more hands grabbed at his left leg, one going around his knee and the other his ankle. More hands came down on the man, fully pinning him to the ground.

Shoji moved a bit closer, looking down at his target. “That was relatively easy.”

Izuku moved to stand next to his fellow classmate, eyes wide. “Shoji-san!”

The six-armed teen turned to look at the other when the pinned villain began to laugh. The heroes looked to him and gave questioning looks. The metal armed assassin smirked, “You really thought that he was holed up somewhere?”

Izuku frowned before gasping. He turned around to look around for anything when suddenly, faint music began to come from down the street. Both heroes turned to see something coming down the street at a remarkable speed. Izuku narrowed his eyes to get a better look, taking note that the music was rock music of some sort. They both shielded their eyes at the sudden dust kick up (their target just closed his eyes and muttered in Russian). Izuku blinked, only to have his jaw hit the floor at the FLYING red armour. If armour could smirk then this was, as it basically hovered near them. It cocked its head and spoke, the same voice as the Mechanic. “How you holding up Red October?”

The man pinned by Shoji laughed, “Oh could be better. We were wrong on our assessment of Handsy over here.”

The Mechanic landed with a solid metal thunk. “Clearly. Need any help Elsa?”

“Give me a sec.” Izuku turned back to see the man’s metal arm begin to glow, causing Shoji to let go with a hiss. With his now free arm, he swung at the other arms, effectively cutting off all of the spare hands. Shoji pulled back as soon as he lost two of the spares and took on a defensive stance. 

The armoured man went, “Yeah not happening.”

That was the last thing Izuku heard before feeling something hit him in the lower back. He barely saw Shoji get taken down before he fell unconscious. Standing over the teens prone forms were Iron Man and the Winter Soldier. Tony moved to stand next to his fellow Avenger, going “We vastly underestimated Handsy Magee over here.”

Bucky grunted, dusting off his pants. “No shit. Seriously where the fuck was this guy on our ranking.”

“Around the middle. Remind me to talk to the teachers about you and I giving him proper hand to hand training. I refuse to let him fall into the habit of just overpowering his opponents on pure strength alone.” Tony stated, nudging the teen with his foot.

Bucky nodded. “Right. Shall we finish tormenting the children?”

“Lets.”

~~~~~

Aizawa stood in front of the entire Hero Class, staring at them all with a blank look. Vlad King, on the other hand, was gobsmacked at the two “villains” who were standing on the other side of Aizawa. The students stood there, giving the “villains” looks. Each of them had some form of the red paint Stark had whipped up in the Support Class labs (“Hey it’s what we use in Avengers training with a twist!”)

The sleep deprived man groaned, rubbing a hand on his face. “Alright, let’s go over what exactly you lot did wrong.”

Before Vlad could say anything, Bakugou spoke up. “I claim bullshit.”

“Run that by me again?” his teacher asked, feeling a headache coming on.

“There is no fucking way these guys don’t have a Quirk. I call fucking bullshit.” spat out the blond.

Tony shrugged, “No, that is correct. We are Quirkless.”

Kaminari gave him a look. “Then fucking explain how your buddy here moved the way he did and the fucking metal arm?”

Aizawa was mentally making a list of use of profanity by his class when Bucky sighed. He began to undo the ties on his armored top, letting it hit the ground with a surprising thud. All of them stared at how the metal met flesh. At the new wave of silence, Tony was the one who responded with, “Now, here’s a quick lesson kiddos. While yes, Quirkless, my good pal here was part of the US Army. Only in a skirmage, he got taken by a terrorist organization hellbent on creating the perfect super soldier to fit in their little image. Now the huge downfall was they had a serum but no one perfect enough to use it on. It reacted badly with those with quirks, given how their DNA was set up. Enter our friend here, trained in all the things they wanted with an additional bonus of being quirkless. He spent some time as a prisoner being tortured, experimented on and being fucking brainwashed to be their perfect murderbot.”

Some of the kids were looking either pale or green but Tony continued, “Granted, he got rescued but he still has these things that have happened to him. He is does not have a Quirk. Instead he is known as Enhanced. Which leads me to this: don’t ask invasive fucking questions.”

He clapped his hands and went, “Now, let us go over what Aizawa has said shall we?”

Aizawa knew right then and there, these two were going to change these kids. For the better, he had no fucking clue….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally thought about splitting this into two chapters but decided not to. Why? IDK cause I hate myself? Because I honestly didn't want to up the chapter count. I also had that Bakugou/Uraraka moment planned in my head for WEEKS but it kept changing on circumstances. Also, yeah, Shoji is a fucking beast. I had originally written down on which characters were going to be a legit issue in a fight.
> 
> Momo due to her creative mind and easily making shit  
> Todoroki with his ice and fire  
> Hakagure, her invisibility. Hard to fight shit you can't see out of an infrared scope  
> Mineta. He was a double whammy since I honestly do not like his 2D character and also his sticky ball thing could have been an issue when fighting hand to hand.  
> I realized halfway through writing this beast that Shoji was going to be a fucking nightmare. For idc how awesome you are in hand to hand, when you have a guy who can deadlift 1,000 pounds and create more hands, you are basically fucked. 
> 
> so there are my hot takes....I will have Tony playing a more active role in the next chapter I swear it.


	4. Not so invisible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was something I had planned since the beginning. I do hope that you all enjoy it.

Hakagure slowly entered the lab, caution flowing through her veins. "Hello?" she called out, holding tight on to the note she found in her shoe locker this morning. Around a corner, she saw one of the men from the “fight” last week roll out on a wheeled stool. He ripped the goggles off of his head, smiling at her. 

“Little Miss Invisible! Cool you made it! Here, come.” he waved at her to follow him as he kicked off the stool.

Confused, the invisible teen moved to follow him. They went around a corner and the girl frowned at the sight of a mannequin with a strange leotard on it. The man smiled at her, waving at it. “Go ahead. Try it on.”

Super confused, Hakagure went over to the mannequin and peeled the suit off, looking at it with a critical eye. It had a blue triangle metal piece in the center of the chest and the fabric of it was black with light blue geometric lines coming out from the triangle piece. Shrugging, she decided to at least try it on. It wasn’t ugly looking or anything. To be quite honest, it was better than some of her classmates fashion sense (seriously, who let Midoriya run around in those shirts?!)

She tossed off her uniform, not caring about the squawk coming from the man. After putting it on, she turned to him and raised her arms enough to hit her sides. “Now what?”

He nodded, looking her over. “How does it feel? Not to tight in some places?”

“Uh, no. Can you please explain to me why you wanted me to put this on sir?”

He waved at her again, “Call me Tony not sir. Gods that makes me feel old.”

“That’s cause you are old Stark.”

They both turned to see the other guy from the test coming around the corner, holding a bag of what looked like fast food. Tony flipped the other man off, “Not as old as you Barnes so fuck off. Now,” he turned back to the teen, “tap on the centerpiece three times.”

Rolling her eyes, she complied, wondering why UA hired all the crazies. She felt a tingle go throughout her body and went, “Ok. Done. Want me to do the chicken dance too while I’m at it.”

Grinning, Tony pointed behind her, “No. While entertaining, just turn around.”

She scowled and turned around only to freeze. For behind her was a mirror and she had to stare in shock. For in the mirror was her. Not just some floating clothes showing where she was. No, honest to God her. Hands shaking, she approached the mirror and pressed a hand to her lips. Tears swelling, she whispered, “My eyes are grey.”

She whirled back to the two eating adults and screamed, “I HAVE GREY EYES!!!”

Barnes nodded, “And a terrible rats nest in the back of your head. Come here and I’ll see what I can do with it.”

Hakagure looked at her hair, tugging on one of the brown locks. “I couldn’t see it before so, it never really mattered?”

Tony snorted, “Yeah well this is just a test. I’m trying to create a more permanent way for you to turn it on and off without needing the suit. Tap it again in the same motion and you go back to being invisible. The suit included.”

Testing it, Hakagure noticed he was correct. She quickly made herself visible again and went over to the two of them. She surprised them both by flinging herself into Tony’s arms, full body sobs coming from her. “You made it so people can see me. Thank you. Thank you!!”

Tony’s features softened and he began to pet her hair. “Nothing big kiddo. Give me a few more days and I’ll create a permanent solution to this ok?”

She nodded, sniffling. Barnes placed a hand on her back, making her look up. He wiped her face with the McDonald’s napkin and held out a box of chicken nuggets, “Come on. Let’s deal with your hair and try and get you class before Aizawa freaks.”

Giving a watery laugh, Hakagure took the food and for the first time in years, played with her hair….

 

~~~~~

Power Loader groaned, putting his head on the table. Across from him was Midnight, Present Mic and Aizawa. The three other heroes gave the shorter man pitying looks. Midnight shook her head, “This is just sad.”

Aizawa snorted into his coffee as Mic went, “The fact that Stark basically took over the Support Course overnight or that Power here wants to sleep with him?”

Power Loader ripped his helmet off and glared at the Pro-Hero. “He has nanotech. Nano-fucking-tech. Do you know what I could do with nanotech?!”

 

Midnight pointed at him with her fork, loving lunch time drama. “Yet you are not denying wanting to sleep with him?”

“If the man asked if I could warm his cock then I would gladly get to my knees but that’s beside the point,” the brown haired hero waved off the question, not really caring of the blush on Mic’s face nor of the gleeful look on Midnight’s face.

“The point is the man is basically an engineering god! He revamped everything in the Support building and has helped improve all of the students projects. Hell he even made the wifi better!” Power Loader waved his arms around.

Aizawa rolled his eyes and Midnight took another bite of her food. “And yet you have done nothing to try to get close to Stark and his drool worthy tech?” she asked.

Power Loader groaned, “You don’t think I’ve TRIED? Aside from that Stark is a fucking genius and is always surrounded by my students? There is one thing standing in my way of getting close enough to science with him.”

 

Mic looked up from his cheap ramen, “What?”

The Support teacher sighed and went, “Barnes.”

Mic blinked from behind his glasses, “Why in the hell is he your issue? Last I saw of him he was raising a new hell in the Security offices.”

Aizawa sighed, “He’s been giving all sorts of people nightmares across the campus. Apparently some of the Hero Students fear him but the General Studies kids love him. Security is terrified of him for he found at least 13 security risks in less than an hour. From the office. Hell he even figured out how the League got in last year and how they discovered the training camp. I’m legit impressed and to be quite frank, slightly terrified.”

Midnight sighed, resting her elbows on the table, “I have never seen a man raise that kind of hell over anything like that. It was an art form unlike any other.”

Mic gave her a disgusted look. “Seriously you need to get laid.”

As they began squabbling over that, Aizawa rolled his eyes and couldn’t help but wonder what else these two travellers would get into….

 

~~~

Uraraka slowly entered the gym, wondering why she got a note saying to meet up after school. She looked around only to freeze at the sight of the guy from the training the other day. The tall man was grappling with Shoji out on the floor, the two of them clearly doing….something. Uraraka had to blink when she witnessed Shoji toss the other man across the room only for said man to get situated real quick. He dashed back to the six armed teen and slipped in through his defenses. With a quick kick, Shoji was knocked back.

“Alright, that’s enough!”

All of them turned to see the other guy from the training walking up, a tablet in his hands. The man grinned, “Alright so, from what I can tell and the tests show you have a fantastic reaction time and reflexes. What we need to do is get you properly trained to use your strengths to your advantage on the field. Especially since the teachers are wanting to use you for stealth missions. Red October here can help with that. Now,” here he turned to Uraraka, shocking her to hell, “you my dear have some quick thinking and one hell of an amazing ability. The fact that you have some hand to hand is even better.”

The three males came over to where she was standing. Shoji gave her a friendly nod while the metal armed man came to stand next to his friend. “How do you want her trained Stark?”

Stark rolled his eyes. “How else? Like the Widow.”

That got the other man’s eyes to widen and he quickly turned his head to look back at her. “She does seem to have the correct body type for it.”

Stark waved his arms, “Duh! Add in her quirk and -”

Grey eyes went to the size of dinner plates. “Oh fuck me.”

“Maybe later,” Stark said nonchalantly, making the man sputter. Instead he turned his focus back onto the two students. “Now here comes the fun part. Octagon come with me. I will teach you how to use those arms of yours. Little Miss Bad Touch you go with Buckaroo over there.”

Uraraka blinked as Shoji followed Stark to another side of the room, moving his arms to some kata stance. She went to look back at the metal armed man. He was grinning at her. “So, Space Cadet you ready to go and learn how to pop a man’s head with your thighs?”

Uraraka stared at him before going “Can you teach me how to throw a man with no issue?”

He laughed, “Oh sweetheart by the time I am done with you no one will ever want to go toe to toe with you without your quirk.”

She followed him to a punching bag, wondering where this guy was when it was the Sports Festival from last year….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Hakagure am I right??


	5. Start of something new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this....this is something I have been working on for a while. Enjoy it you guys

Bucky came into the lab, carrying two cups of coffee with a mission to find the wayward engineer that was currently sciencing up a storm. He came around a corner to hear, “GOD FUCK!” and had to duck as a wrench was thrown across the workshop.

Tony Stark stood in the center of a mess of what looked like several gutted computer servers and a bunch of other miscellaneous equipment around him. Bucky picked his way through the mess, trying not to trip among the wires. He eventually got to one of the side tables and carefully perched himself on it. “Sounds like you need a coffee break Doll.”

Tony didn’t jump, he only turned to his fellow Avenger. “No what I need are those idiot’s notes and how in the actual hell he got us here. I can’t exactly figure out how to get us home. I hate to say it Snowflake but we are going to be stuck here until Rhodey-Bear and your Red, White and Blue shadow finds us.”

Bucky shrugged, “I ain’t too worried about it. Between them, I know we will get home eventually but while we are here.” here he leaned back to rest on the table, “might as well have some kind of fun.”

Tony snorted, moving over to grab a cup. “Been raising hell down at the security offices again?”

The Winter Soldier snorted, “Not just there. I have been proving my point. I have snuck into the building 124 times. In the last hour to show where they need to create a better system.”

Tony couldn’t help but laugh. “And how mad are they?”

“Apparently furious that a so called Quirkless man can get in. I swear these guys are bigots.”

“You are now realizing this?” Tony asked, moving to sit next to the assassin.

Bucky huffed. “I don’t get why though. We are all still people. Just because some people don’t have powers makes them any less.”

Another snort came from the genius. “Trust me, I want to show them exactly what a Quirkless man can do.”

Bucky had to laugh. “Doll you are not average. You’ll set an unreal example.”

“But Buckaroo,” Tony pouted, “how am I going to prove those assholes wrong?”

A chuckle came from the metal armed man as he smoothly stood up, “Just be you Doll. Irritate the hell out of them with your brains, make them question their sexuality with that glorious personality and create utter chaos in the science fields.”

He moved closer, making Tony lean back a bit and beat down a blush at the compliments. Bucky stared into the golden brown eyes of his fellow world hopper, “Do what you do best возлюбленная. Raise all kinds of hell.” Here he grinned, all but pressing into Tony, “make it so where Rhodes will do everything in his power to get here before you redo the world.”

The smile on Tony’s face could cut steel. “Oh I plan to Sugar Drop,” he arched his back, letting his chest gently brush against Bucky’s, “with some help of course. In our defense, we were left unsupervised.”

Bucky’s returning grin was sharp. Enough to make chills go up Tony’s spine. Tony couldn’t help but let his legs fall open to let Bucky slot himself between them. Bucky’s arms bracketed Tony, his eyes roaming up and down the genius. “Also in our defense, we were bored. Stevie can whine all he wants about it.”

Tony gulped as the other man began to nose at his neck. “What can he do?”

Bucky’s breath ghosted over the olive toned skin, causing shivers to go up the engineer’s spine. Before he could answer, they turned their heads to see Nedzu entering their area on top of the skeletal form of All Might. Tony swore he heard Bucky growl as he pulled back but focused on their guests, wondering what on earth was going on with the other man….

~~~~

Bucky squinted his eyes in confusion at the holoscreen in front of him. Tony was muttering to himself about how to help make the invisible girl stay visible without the suit. So far they had managed to come up with using nanotech but it was how to make it work without the suit was the problem. Bucky leaned back, folding his arms over his chest. “I’m not sure using cuffs would work Tony. Might as well just give her tattoos at this point.”

Tony stopped, turning to stare at the other man. Bucky gave him a confused look. “What?”

Tony came across the lab and planted a kiss on the man’s lips. Bucky froze and before he could even begin to kiss back, Tony pulled away and went, “You are a genius.”

He ran back across the lab towards the table he had reserved for nanotech. Bucky sat there, blinking and going, “What just happened?”

He planned on having a repeat. Maybe having enough time to kiss him back…

 

~~~~

Toru entered the lab, a skip in her step. She had gotten a call from Tony saying he had an idea on how to make her control her quirk without the suit and to swing by his lab for him to run said idea by her. She had been having a blast with her suit outside of school. Her group of friends were floored when she showed them one day after school. Ojiro wouldn't stop staring at her while Shoji played with her hair the entire train ride to their favorite cafe. Tokoyami had given her so many hugs she thought she was going to choke out feathers. They had given her so much love and were over the moon that she could become visible. 

She had yet to show anyone else aside from them and her parents. Ojiro was enjoying taking selfies with her, smiling down at his phone since his new background was a selfie of them on a date. Toru giggled as she hopped over some wires and what looked like some robot parts. She really was interested in using getting something outside of her suit, for she wanted it to be all the time. Coming around a corner, Toru froze at the sight of Tony and his...partner on a table. Barnes was shirtless and Tony was poking into his shoulder. She had forgotten that Barnes had a metal arm that wasn’t originally his. 

She managed to beat off the wave of nausea by going, “Tony!”

He looked up at her, his eyes bug eyed by his goggles. “Toru!”

He pulled up his goggles and Barnes leaned forward to give her a small wave with his flesh hand. “Sup kiddo.”

“Hiya Mr. Barnes. Sorry, is this a bad time?” she had to ask, doing everything not to flinch at the sight of his “socket”. 

Bucky waved at her, “Nah. Tony is giving me a few upgrades. I have to go about sometimes without my arm on. Much healthier for me to have it off every once in a while.”

Tony pushed his chair away from the man, letting him hop off the table and stretch. Toru made her way over as Tony brushed off a chair for her to sit on. “Okay so,” he pulled up a screen to show her a very cute animal design. “This is my idea.”

She stared at it before going, “A drawing?”

“Now you might think that but not really. See, it’s a tattoo.”

Toru raised an eyebrow. “A tattoo?”

“Roll with me here kiddo. See, I made up an ink that has nanotech in it.” he waved a little bottle from the desk, “same stuff that is in your suit. Trust me this is the best route possible. Humanely at least.”

Toru stared at the little bottle for a moment before going, “We are going to have to talk to my parents aren’t we?”

“Sadly yes. Since you are a minor after all.” the genius said, leaning back in his chair. 

She gave him a smile. “Works for me. But,” she raised a finger, “can I change the design? If it is going to be on my body then I want to make it look good.”

Tony threw a crumpled up ball of paper at Bucky, who was going, “I told you! I fucking told you!”

“Oh shut the hell up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wants to design Toru's tattoo?!!


	6. Beware of the Thighs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is rather short for it is kinda a filler chapter? The next one is going to be insane

Uraraka bit her lip as she stood next to her friends. Today, her class was going to be doing some simple hand to hand drills only they will be partnered and this time, Aizawa was choosing partners. She hoped and prayed to any deity listening she would not get partnered with Mineta. 

“Uraraka. You and Bakugou are together.”

She blinked and looked over to the other hero, watching as he moved over to stand closer to her. After giving a shrug to her friends, the gravity user moved to stand next to him. As Aizawa went to list more groups, Bakugou grunted from where he stood next to her. “So, how do we want to do this?”

Now that was a surprise. Staring at him in surprise, she went “Depends on who are opponents are.”

He nodded, “Right. Since this is going to be a shit show.”

Urarka couldn’t help but agree with him. Changing up people’s usual sparring partners to get them used to working with others for you wouldn't always be paired with the same person in the field. Didn’t matter how powerful of a co-op you were, 75% you might end up being with someone else from another agency. They continued to go over certain strategies when their teacher spoke loud enough for everyone to shut up.

“First match: Bakugou and Uraraka versus Midoriya and Kirishima.”

Oh fuck all kinds of duck. Aizawa was playing with fire with this match up since the feud between Bakugou and Midoriya was still going strong. Even more since All Might’s retirement and the reveal of Midoriya being his apprentice. She flicked her gaze at him from the corner of her eyes to see him standing still, his jaw clenched enough to break steel. They moved towards the small clearing for where they would be sparring, Uraraka looked over to the other team. As she watched, she realized this was it. This was the moment she had been working on for some time with Barnes. None of them, aside from Shoji, knew she was training under Barnes. She moved next to Bakugou, going “Follow my lead on this. Please.”

He looked at her, confusion in his eyes but nonetheless, he nodded. “How do you want to play this?”

The grin that came on her face was enough to make Bakugou grin return. Deep down, he knew Uraraka was as bloodthirsty as he is. This was just going to prove it to the rest of the world. The two of them squares their shoulders, staring across the clearing to their respective best friends. They stood there until Aizawa went, “Go.”

Uraraka reached out to Bakugou, going “Now!”

He grabbed her and begun to spin in place, letting her go with a small explosion. Her aim was true as she had her quick activated on herself. She flipped in the air so that when she reached her target, Kirishima was shocked as her thighs came around his neck. Releasing her quick, Uraraka arched her back down, letting her momentum drag Kirishima forward. As she fell backwards, she quickly touched the pads of her fingers together to deactivate her quirk only to grab at Kirishima’s leg. When she felt her target reach the angle she wanted, Uraraka let go of his neck and slammed her feet to the ground. Twisting, she managed to straighten up and fucking LAUNCH Kirishima across the pit.

He flew across, spinning around with his arms flailing. He barely managed to catch a glimpse of his path and it was to a grinning Bakugou. Kirishima activated his quick and heard a deep growl behind him. Bakugou stood with his feet spread, his wrists pressed together and palms facing outward. Once Kirishima got close enough, the explosion master growled out, “Bye-bye.”

Kirishima let out a terrified scream as he was blasted back across the pit at high speed towards Midoriya. The green haired teen dove to the ground, letting the red haired hero fly over him. Uraraka quickly rushed forward towards the other only to lean back to miss the kick Midoriya sent out. Snatching up her hands, Uraraka quickly used Midoriya’s leg like a bar to swing her legs up and over the two of them. Her quick quickly activated as her feet hit the ground with a solid thunk. She sent her best friend a smirk as he realized his mistake. She swung him like a baseball bat, letting go of him for him to spin helplessly in the air. He eventually stopped, harmlessly floating in the air. He tried to reach under him to try to ground himself when the heir of All mIght heard a small noise.

Looking up, Izuku saw Bakugou in the air above him, a dangerous grin on his face. Izuku couldn’t help but let out the squeak as Bakugou let off a rather deep explosion, in sync with Uraraka releasing her quirk to have gravity work with Bakugou. The ashy blond teen calmly let his body drop to the ground, rolling to absorb the momentum. He stood up right as Uraraka came walking up to him. They gave each other a sly grin as a dumbstruck Aizawa went, “Winner: Bakugou and Uraraka.”

They gave each other a fist bump as Aizawa went “Can someone go peel Kirishima out of the building please?”

~~~~~

Tony had to stare at Toshinori. The other man was sitting across from him, slowly sipping on a warm cup of tea. “Run that by me again?”

Toshinori sighed, “We would like you and Barnes-san’s help on supervising the children on this trip.”

Tony stood up to begin pacing. “Let me get this straight. You want Tasty Freeze and I to basically become chaperones for the kiddos?”

The frail looking man nodded, “We hate to say it like that but yes. Do look at it from our perspective though. We are already being stretched thin over the new security here, teaching the students as well as actually being Pro Heroes. The students have been living in the dorms here for a few months, ever since the kidnapping back in the summer. So, all of their time on and off campus has been supervised. No random trips to the mall. All of them have been escorted to their internships. They essentially on lockdown which is something I am not proud nor happy about.”

The blond set his cup on the small table and let out a bone sagging sigh. “They are still children Stark. They don’t need this all because some misguided person decided that they are the reason for something or another. They deserve a chance to go to the mall. Eat out with friends. Go to the movies. Still have a life instead of them doing this 24/7.”

Okay now Tony could understand where Toshinori was coming from since he wanted the same thing for Peter and Harley. Letting out an annoyed groan, Tony sat back down. “I’ll talk to him about it but you can count me in. Just send over the time and days.”

The smile coming from the taller man was enough to light up New York. “Thank you.”

Tony waved it off. “Kids need a chance to be kids.” Here Tony looked out the window and seemed much older than he looked, “Or else they won’t ever get the chance.”

Toshinori held back a deep frown as he figured this had something to do with the other man’s childhood but decided not to press. Instead they began to go over the best ways to protect the students….

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. That's the start


End file.
